1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector and, more particularly, to a waterproof connector which exhibits excellent waterproofing properties.
2. Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 50-54591 discloses a waterproof connector shown in FIG. 4.
Reference numeral 21 indicates a connector main body having a concave portion 21a formed at the wire extending end.
Reference numeral 23 indicates an elastomer packing which is made up of a pair of split modules 23a and 23a'. Grooves 23b for receiving the wires 22 are formed on the contact surfaces of the split modules 23a and 23a'. The wires 22 are placed in the grooves 23b, and the split modules 23a and 23a' are then pushed into the concave portion 21a of the connector main body 21.
With the conventional waterproof connector, however, there has been a problem as follows. When the elastomer packing 23 is engaged with the concave portion 21a of the connector main body 21, the contact surfaces of the split modules 23a and 23a' are pressed in a direction perpendicular to each of them, as shown in FIG. 5, thus providing excellent waterproofing properties. On the other hand, the contact surfaces of the wires 22 and the elastomer packing 23, indicated by arrow A in FIG. 5, are subjected to no pressing force. As a result, water enters through the portions A, and the waterproofing properties deteriorate.